Spring Into a Kiss
by Maiko-DarkAngel
Summary: woohooooo! my first oneshot! Eva decides to relieve stress as a racer by going to a hot spring. but what happens when a certain prince decides to do the same?


Hihi! i know i'm supposed to be working on "Journey to Nourasia" but i have been busy with my friends, school, homework, theater, projects, and all the other stuff that teens face everyday. this is my first oneshot and i actually wrote it in the bathroom. don't ask about it, just read!

Disclaimer: though this oneshot is my original, Oban Star Racers is not. i do not have the time nor the money to own such an incredible series. in other words, I DON'T OWN FRICK'N' OBAN STAR RACERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spring Into a Kiss

It was a grand day on Alwas. The sun was out and only fluffy white, cotton clouds passed by in the wind. It was warm but not too warm. The only thing disturbing this peaceful day was…. "MOOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" cried an angry Don Wei, "you lost this race yet again! We would have won if you had just listened to me!!!!!!!"

"If I had listened to you I would have put an innocent life in danger!" Molly—known as Eva Wei to us—shouted back.

"Where do you get your stubbornness?!"

"I've always guessed I got it from my father!" if he had known that Eva was his daughter, that would have been an insult. Molly stomped off out of the pit, hoping a walk would cheer her up.

'_I know the perfect place to go and relax. And by relax I mean get away from __**him! **__' _She thought as she walked off into the distance.

* * *

Aikka slid back as he landed from an air strike to his fencing master. "Very good prince Aikka, you almost hit me that time." Canaan smirked.

"I shan't miss the second time, master!" Aikka remarked. Canaan glanced at the Nourasian-style water clock and gave a small sigh.

"Unfortunately, your training session is up my prince. But keep in mind that you will not even come close to striking me!" Canaan toyed with him. He gave a bow as the prince smiled and walked away.

Aikka walked outside his pit. He rotated his shoulder and rubbed it. _'That last blow hurt more than I expected. But I know of the perfect place to be rid of this pain.' _(If you don't know where he's going, you're either really slow, you don't notice the obvious foreshadowing, or you're just really, really dumb.)

* * *

Molly walked into a wide forest with a small lagoon running through it. She walked along its banks until she came to a steaming pool. Eva smiled mischievously as she looked out for any weird alien pervs. Once the coast was clear, she stripped all her clothes off. She slung a towel over a low tree branch to act as a curtain and a way to hold her fabrics. Eva laid her clothes next to the bank.

Molly dipped her toe in to check the temperature. She quickly pulled it out and sighed in pain. But them she braved to go in. Eva squinted her eyes at the pain but shortly got used to the heat.

* * *

Aikka walked around the forest mountain to get to his favorite spot on Alwas. The spot where he could just relax and forget that he even existed. A place where all his troubles—whether they had to do with his hectic personal life or his ongoing racing life—would just float away.

* * *

She sank deeper into the pool of hot water. Moaning in comfort, she closed her eyes. "Ahhh, just like the hot springs at home." Molly sighed. Eva rotated her shoulders to relax even more. She turned over and put her arms on a low rock, placing her head gently on her arms. Her eyes lidded into a somewhat sleeping state. (Try saying that five times fast!)

* * *

Aikka was at his favorite spot. "I always come to these springs in my spare time." He said to no one in particular. The prince first took his armor off, next, his bell-sleeves and head piece. Finally, prince Aikka took off his white shirt. He revealed rippled arms and a well toned stomach. (Ooooo, Aikka nakie! O.o) He was about to take his pants off when he heard, _plop! _The prince tensed a little as his guard rose. He placed his hand on his dagger. Aikka slowly walked towards the steaming water.

* * *

Molly adjusted her position once more, finding it more comfortable to have her back against the dulled rocks. Her chest nearly came out of the water as it rose and fell with her steady, deep breaths. She lifted one leg out of the water and let it fall back in, resulting in a _plop!

* * *

_

Prince Aikka drew closer, closer and closer still in the direction of the noise. _'I do hope it's only a small animal.' _He thought. He walked cautiously around a rock, hand still placed on the dagger and poised to strike. "Mmmmm," he heard.

'_What in the name of the spirits name was that?' _he thought. Aikka dropped his cautiousness as he now casually stepped in front of the rock. "Ack, Molly?!" he yelped.

Molly's eyes shot open. Her head perked up. "Prince Aikka?!" Eva then realized that she was nude and ducked under. Now all that was showing was her head bobbing on the surface.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted keeping his head turned so that he didn't see Eva's naked form.

"Me? I came here to relax! What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked staring at his shirtless muscles.

"I am here for the same reason as you." Was the Nourasian's reply, still keeping his head turned away.

"I, I see. Well I guess I'll just go. If you could ju—"

"No! Please stay! I'll leave." He turned to walk away but Molly stopped him.

"Aikka wait! This is going to sound a little awkward but, why don't we just share the spring?" she said in an I-think-I'll-like-this-but-it's-gonna-be-weird sort of tone.

Prince Aikka's eyes widened at the shear thought of it. A heavy blush appeared across his tanned face. "Ah-uuuuuhhhhh" he was speechless. "I suppose that would be a good suggestion." He finally said. Nervousness filled his voice. Well, wouldn't you be a little nervous if the person you loved asked you to join them in a bath while they're naked?!

Aikka stripped off his pants. What was under those pants was sumo wrestler type underwear. Eva blushed at the sight. The prince stepped in, showing no signs of pain like Eva had.

After a while, the awkwardness disappeared and the two were having conversations like mad! "Oh my god! You did that to him!?!" Molly laughed.

"Yes well, Jordan did provoke me and I gave him a fair chance to leave while he had the time." The prince stated.

"That's too true! Jordan can be such an asshole!" she said back.

"Molly, how do you feel towards Jordan?"

"Jordan's a great guy but he's like the little brother I never wanted. Why?"

"never mind, forget I mentioned it." There it was again, that awkward feeling.

"ssssssoooooo…… you got a girlfriend?"

"I am to find a suitor for myself once my parents step down but nothing of the sort. What brings you to ask this?"

'_Oh shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?! Should I tell him my feelings? No! I'd look stupid if he doesn't love me back!' _

"Molly," Aikka interrupted her mental panic, "I love you." Eva stopped her panic. She smiled warmly. Her heart raced and she started to breathe heavily.

Aikka wrapped his arms around Eva's bare back. They slowly closed the gap between them. Molly's breasts pressed against his masculine chest. She licked his lips, teasing them, asking them to open up. Right away, he obeyed. They exchanged tongues back and forth.

It seemed that they were like this for millennia, but sadly, nothing really lasts that long. The two separated and smiled at each other. "Aikka,"

"Yes Molly?"

"Don't call me Molly."

"Then what should I call you princess, love?"

Eva laughed, "no, but I would like it if you did. I'd also like it if you called me by my real name. It's Eva."

"'Eva', that's a very pretty name, much better than Molly." Eva glanced at the watch she hung on that low branch. It read 6:00

"Holy crap! I gotta go! Da—I mean Don's gonna have a fit if I don't get back soon!" Eva leapt out of the water, not caring if prince Aikka saw anything. She quickly wrapped the towel she brought with her around her body. Molly ran off clothes still in her arms.

Aikka sat there in the water dazed and confused. But then, he smiled, "that's just like my little Earth princess. but i sometimes wonder if she's keeping something from me. oh well." He turned and proceeded to relax.

* * *

i swear if you thought that this was going to be a lemon, i will track you down and do something really bad to you!!!!!! but i did get cha goin' in yer seat didn't i? anyways, i hope you enjoyed it. i personally think it's not that bad seeing how i wrote this in about 10 minutes. please review so i can know if i should delete this or not. 


End file.
